


Не замерзайте, детектив

by velkhar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: В фильмах и комиксах парни героически замерзают во льдах, спасая мир. А Гэвин негероически замерзает в холодильнике. С говорящей кофеваркой. Дебил.





	Не замерзайте, детектив

_29 декабря, 2038. Около полуночи._

– Детектив, в целях сохранения тепла я бы рекомендовал занять энергосберегающую позицию и установить тактильный контакт. 

Гэвин перестал приплясывать на месте и ошалело уставился на андроида. Тот со вздохом – ещё бы глаза закатил, засранец, – пояснил:

– Хватит скакать. Сядьте рядом со мной. Так теплее. 

– Знаешь, – у Гэвина зуб на зуб не попадал, но в свое время ему не мешала пиздеть даже простреленная в двух местах нога. – По мне, наверное, не скажешь, но я планировал умереть минимум лет через сорок в объятиях какой-нибудь горячей девчонки от самого лучшего оргазма в своей жизни. Но уж точно не в объятиях блядского робота, замерзая в гигантском, сука, холодильнике.

Коннор чуть заметно сжал зубы – только челюсть дрогнула.

– В мои планы тоже не входило умирать в вашей компании, детектив.

– Умира-а-ать, – Гэвин сунул коченеющие пальцы подмышки и вновь начал перекатываться с пятки на носок. – Что, уже никаких «я не живой», железяка? Как приперло, так и жить захотелось?

Вместо ответа Коннор совершенно человеческим жестом плотнее запахнул плащ.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 13:37_

– Повтори. 

Торжество сочилось из Гэвина, словно яд. Шальная ухмылка наверняка уродливо корёжила лицо, но чёрт возьми, когда его это ебало. Уж точно не сегодня и не сейчас. 

Весь вид Коннора выражал спокойствие и уверенность в своих действиях, и только предательский диод, который андроид так и не выковырял из виска после революции, показывал его истинные эмоции. О да, он желтил и мигал так, будто вот-вот перекинется в красный цвет, и Гэвину это чертовски нравилось.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь, детектив Рид.

Ухмылка Гэвина должна была выползти краями на затылок. 

Жестянка в дурацком рождественском свитере с уродливой мордой оленя на груди торчал посреди кафетерия и просил помощи у него – Рида. Того самого Рида, которым Коннор некогда отлично отполировал пол в архиве. Того самого бесполезного человечешки. 

Это был момент торжества.

– Назови хоть одну, – Гэвин шагнул ближе, и Коннор вздернул подбородок, неприязненно глядя сверху вниз. – Хоть одну милипиздрическую причину, по которой я должен бросить свои дела и, словно кролик на случку, побежать помогать тебе... с чем?

Последний вопрос был лишним. Показывать собственное любопытство андроиду не стоило, но, чёрт побери, что могло произойти, раз самый примерный девиант Детройта пришел за помощью не к своему названному папочке, а к общепризнанному мудаку всея департамента?

– С Нового Иерихона поступила информация об исчезновении по меньшей мере дюжины андроидов. Я попросил капитана Фаулера поручить расследование и последующую розыскную операцию мне.

– И дальше что? – Гэвин чувствовал, как веселая злость стремительно сменяется привычным раздражением. – Бери Андерсона под ручку и пиздуйте на поиски кофеварок. Могу подсказать, с чего начать. Их либо разобрали на запчасти свои же, либо раскатали на винтики анти-роботоебы.

– Я не хочу, – Коннор позволил себе короткий взгляд в сторону рабочего стола Хэнка, - втягивать лейтенанта в это расследование. 

Гэвин коротко хмыкнул. Он слышал, что сразу после революции – едва ситуация в городе успокоилась, – андроид потащил ворчащего и активно сопротивляющегося Андерсона на всевозможные обследования. Старик по-прежнему появлялся на работе после обеда, только теперь приходил трезвым и озадаченным не самыми радужными прогнозами врачей. Несколько лет беспробудного запоя мало кому идут на пользу. 

– Окей, своего папашу ты беспокоить не хочешь. Я тебе нахера сдался?

– Мне всё ещё нужен напарник, – многозначительные паузы и недоговорки Коннора как бы говорили: «Какой же вы тупой, детектив Рид, поверить не могу, что серьёзно прошу вашей помощи». – А вам всё ещё нужно звание сержанта. 

Воздух со свистом вырвался сквозь сжатые зубы. Гэвин зло осклабился.

Жестянка-детектив, жестянка-переговорщик – Коннор знал, куда бить. Быстро, чётко и практически не целясь – на поражение.

– Допустим, я заинтересован.

***

_30 декабря, 2038. За полночь?_

Минут через двадцать Гэвин наплевал на гордость и сам подполз андроиду под бок. Хотел поделиться курткой, но неловко оступился, и вот уже Коннор укутывает его в собственный плащ. И даже возмущаться этому не хочется. Вот ведь гадство.

– Если выб-б-беремс-с-ся, – от неожиданного тепла напряжённые мышцы превратились в беспрерывно колыхающееся желе. – И т-ты хоть к-к-кому-нибудь ра-а-асскажешь, ж-ж-железяка...

– Детектив, – Коннор смотрел прямо перед собой, диод на его виске ровно горел красным. – Позвольте уточнить. Если мы выберемся, и вы хоть кому-нибудь расскажете, – андроид перевел взгляд на Гэвина и тому стало резко не по себе. – С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов Хэнк заставит вас на мне жениться.

Несмотря на ситуацию, Гэвину хватило сил рассмеяться.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 15:26_

– Херня, – посреди ровной и уверенной речи Маркуса объявил Гэвин. 

Андроид запнулся, переводя взгляд на якобы увлечённого своими ногтями человека. Коннор укоризненно вздохнул – Гэвину на его осуждение было насрать, – и дал Маркусу знак продолжать. 

– Мы уверены, – последнее слово мамкин революционер в модном плаще – Коннор своим прикидом решил косить под старшего братца, – выделил голосом, чем заставил Рида в очередной раз фыркнуть, – что это не бегство и не акция против андроидов. Мы отслеживаем местоположение всех отколовшихся от Иерихона группировок, особенно радикально настроенных... 

– Какой очаровательный роботизированный тоталитаризм.

– ...а ненавистники андроидов, – Маркус решил, видимо, игнорировать комментарии Гэвина, – предпочитают действовать более зрелищно. В последний раз нам пришлось снимать YK500 с распятия. 

Воображение живо подбросило соответствующую картинку, и Гэвина передёрнуло. Только библейских отсылок этой истории с андроидами и не хватало. Они и так засели в чёртовой разрушенной церкви.

– И вы всей пластиковой братией решили, что кому-то нечем заняться, кроме как похищать тихих и мирных девиантов?

– Детектив Рид, – Коннор явно уже десять раз успел пожалеть, что попросил у Гэвина помощи в расследовании. – Я слышал, в двух кварталах отсюда стали появляться точки распространения нового вида красного льда?

Гэвин понимающе хмыкнул. Вот и ещё одна причина, почему Коннор выбил в напарники именно его. 

Новый вид красного льда – сильно сказано. Общим у наркотиков был только входящий в состав тириум и яркий цвет, да и то у новой дури он больше отдавал в фиолетовый. 

А ещё дохли от нового наркотика в два раза быстрее. В бедных районах за последние десять дней нашли семь синюшных трупов. То ли пропорции никак рассчитать не могли, то ли ломка начиналась слишком рано – в лаборатории разводили руками. 

В этом деле Рид ковырялся больше двух недель и держался на чистом упрямстве, подумывая всё-таки спихнуть расследование на отдел по борьбе с наркопреступностью. Пусть торчков по подворотням ловят те, кто должен этим заниматься. Он на таких насмотрелся в бытность свою простым офицером.

Коннор тем временем продолжил:

– В полученных образцах состава структура тириума изменена слишком сильно, чтобы можно было определить его происхождение, однако… 

– Думаешь, кто-то крадет девиантов и гонит из них наркоту?

– Крадут вещи, – поправил Коннор. – Девиантов похищают.

– Прости, не хотел оскорбить твои пластиковые чувства.

Маркус закатил разноцветные гляделки и покачал головой. Да-да, приятель, дядя Гэвин тоже не в восторге от того, что ему приходится работать с вами. Повезло ещё, что верхушка Иерихона не заявилась на встречу с полицией в полном составе.

Внезапно в голове щёлкнуло, и Гэвин протяжно присвистнул. 

– Не думал, что скажу это, но в твоих словах есть смысл, – Коннор сразу переменился в лице – словно щенок, которого назвали хорошим мальчиком. Гэвин позволил себе насладиться моментом и сделал длинную паузу, прежде чем язвительно припечатать: – Если бы это все не было полной хернёй. 

Последний раз Рид видел Коннора таким месяц назад – словно в другой жизни, – когда заставил андроида приготовить кофе, а потом оставил торчать в кафетерии со стаканчиком в протянутой руке. Точно так же, как и месяц назад, Гэвин фыркнул и, развернувшись, зашагал к выходу из церкви. 

Он особо не старался прислушиваться, но всё равно слышал, как Коннор поспешно прощается с Маркусом, спотыкается обо что-то и топочет ботинками по прогнившему полу. 

Гэвин же крутил в голове известные факты, с удовольствием достраивая не дававшую ему покоя в последние недели мозаику. Становилось даже немного обидно. Давно стоило навести справки у Маркуса. 

– Детектив Рид!

Андроид догнал его только на улице. Хотел перехватить за плечо, но отдернул руку – Гэвину на короткий момент привиделось отвращение на бледном лице, – и просто заступил дорогу, не давая пройти к машине. 

– Судя по всему, у вас есть свои выкладки насчет данного дела. Не поделитесь?

Время едва перевалило за три часа, но над городом стремительно сгущались сумерки. Ещё и низкие тучи тёрлись жирными животами об линию электропередач, обещая скорый снегопад. 

Диод в сумерках горел ярко: беспрерывно мигал желтым, выдавая нервозность хозяина. Коннор скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте, свёл брови к переносице. Злился. Раздражался. Бесился. 

Гэвин коротко облизнул губы, не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. Ему нравилось бесить людей, но в том, чтобы бесить андроида было какое-то исключительное удовольствие. 

– Поделюсь, отчего ж не поделиться, – он похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет, запоздало вспомнил, что оставил их в бардачке. – Вас с Маркусом послушать, так все андроиды просто безгрешные ангелочки – хоть сейчас бери и канонизируй. 

Глаза Коннора изумленно расширились. Он моргнул пару раз и растерянно приоткрыл рот.

– Вы думаете... 

– Я думаю, что если кучка андроидов смогла устроить грёбаную революцию, то ничто не помешает другой кучке андроидов устроить свой маленький уютный наркобизнес. А теперь подумай ты, жестянка. Что Маркус говорил про радикальные группировки?

Коннор так и замер, мигая диодом. Гэвин не знал, что выбило его из колеи: то, что человек смог сложить разрозненные факты в систему быстрее, чем прокаченный искусственный интеллект, или осознание, что андроиды тоже могут творить хуйню. 

Самолюбие голосовало за первый вариант. Здравый смысл, увы, был с ним абсолютно не согласен.

– Сбегай к Маркусу и выясни у него координаты всех отколовшихся от Иерихона девиантов, – Гэвин обошёл Коннора и распахнул дверь машины. – Я покурю пока.

***

_30 декабря, 2038. Половина первого ночи?_

Зажигалку он, кстати, забыл в машине. Сигареты взял, а зажигалку – забыл. От этого было почему-то смешно.

Из пальцев ног медленно и болезненно уходила чувствительность. Задницу Гэвин себе уже отморозил намертво – придется новую пересаживать. Ну ничего, будет как новенькая: с молодой кожей, мягкая, как у младенца. Или можно вообще вставить протез. Интересно, существуют ягодичные кибер-протезы? Станут они с Коннором братьями – не по крови, так по заднице. И даже не в смысле общей ситуации.

– Детектив, ваш поток сознания начинает раздражать. 

До Гэвина дошло, что последние несколько минут он говорил вслух. Коннор рядом сидел неподвижно, только его диод помигивал морзянкой. 

– Я нащупал ПО дверей склада и морозилки. Пытаюсь произвести взлом, – пояснил он, заметив чужой взгляд.

Гэвин облизал покрывшиеся тонкой корочкой губы.

– И как успехи?

– Как видите, мы всё ещё здесь.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 18:11_

Домик, в котором обосновались девианты-отщепенцы, выглядел до неприличия приличным. Просто американская готика во плоти: огороженный палисадничек, занесённый снегом, белые стены и забытая возле крыльца тачка. Так и жди, что сейчас из-за угла появится лысый мужик с вилами.

Вместо него появилась скромно одетая Трэйси: пробежала с заднего двора, наскоро отряхнула ноги о коврик и скользнула в дом.

Гэвин выпустил струйку дыма к потолку.

– Долбанные жестянки.

– Знаете, детектив, – Коннор развернулся к нему всем корпусом. – У андроидов есть одно несравненное преимущество перед людьми. Мы не подвержены ксенофобии.

– Да неужели, – Гэвин последний раз затянулся и метким щелчком отправил окурок в окно. – Особенно ребятки, к которым мы идём, да? Просто образчики толерантности. 

– У них есть причины не любить людей.

– А у меня есть причины не любить и людей, и андроидов. Так что завались. 

Теория Гэвина трещала по швам, что не добавляло ему настроения. Домик общины «Новая Надежда» (Рид хохотал несколько минут, когда Коннор в первый раз упомянул название) походил больше на приют то ли баптистов, то ли сатанистов, но никак не на логово производителей наркоты. По сведениям Маркуса здесь проживало несколько бывших андроидов-полицейских, две или три Трейси разных серий, кто-то из домашней прислуги и погрузчиков – всего около дюжины девиантов. Полный список обитателей «Новой Надежды» был у Коннора.

Гэвин проверил пистолет и подтянул ремешки на кобуре, когда замки на двери с его стороны щёлкнули. 

– Какого?..

– Вам лучше остаться в машине, – в оконном отражении было видно, как мигает светодиод. Сам Коннор, не отрываясь, смотрел на белый домик. – Я не хочу идти на пороховой склад с неисправной зажигалкой.

– Тебе в прошлом апдейте образное мышление прикрутили? Про пороховой склад хорошо, а вот за неисправную зажигалку по зубам получишь. 

– Детектив, пожалуйста, – в голосе Коннора слышалось отчаяние. – Если окажется, что вы правы, сможете пристрелить каждого андроида в доме. Но пока что – я прошу вас – либо сидите в машине, либо держите рот на замке.

Если бы Гэвин уже не выбросил сигарету, она бы её наверняка выронил. 

Первый вопрос: «А не охерел ли ты, жестянка?» – он проглотил.

Второй: «Ты, блять, серьёзно думаешь, что я такой?» – почти слетел с языка вместе с возмущенным мычанием.

Третий Гэвину всё-таки удалось озвучить:

– По-твоему, эти сектанты реально могут быть связаны с красным льдом?

Коннор, удивленный спокойной реакцией, неопределенно пожал плечами. Он весь как-то сдулся и теперь косился виновато, словно ожидая, что на него вот-вот обрушится шквал ругательств, а то и пинков.

Не то чтобы Рид давал ему повод ждать чего-то другого. 

– Ладно, железный дровосек, – Гэвин легонько хлопнул по рулю. – Обещаю, я буду паинькой. 

Убежденным Коннор не выглядел, но замок на двери тихо щёлкнул.

***

_30 декабря, 2038. Второй час ночи?_

– Ты на Рождественскую гирлянду похож. Может, монетку погоняешь? 

Коннор мигнул диодом и совсем по-человечески вздохнул. Гэвин почувствовал, как поднялась и опустилась его грудь. 

Выхода не было. Взломать электрическую часть морозилки андроиду удалось, но тяжёлая массивная дверь открывалась только снаружи, ручками. Против лома не существовало приема даже в два-ка тридцать девятом году.

Оставалось сидеть и смиренно ждать подмоги. Распроблядство. 

Гэвин чувствовал, как его начинает неумолимо клонить в сон. Щипки за запястья не помогали. По-хорошему, надо было отлепиться от тёплого бока Коннора и хотя бы пару минут померять шагами морозилку, разогнать застоявшуюся кровь.

Вместо этого Гэвин потряс головой и похлопал себя по щекам. Перед глазами заплясали белесые звёздочки, и он с силой надавил ледяными пальцами на веки. 

– О чём думаешь, Рэйчел?* 

Коннор повернул голову на непривычное обращение, склонил подбородок, размышляя, стоит ли отвечать на вопрос. 

Когда молчание стало затягиваться, Гэвин попытался дать андроиду щелбан. Коннор ожидаемо перехватил руку ещё на подлёте и, наконец, заговорил: 

– Я анализировал хранящиеся у меня в памяти примеры взаимодействия живых существ в естественной среде обитания. 

На осознание ответа у Гэвина ушла добрая минута. Голова и без того отказывалась работать, а формулировки андроида выносили мозг и в менее стрессовых ситуациях. 

– И к каким выводам пришел? 

Впервые за этот бесконечно долгий день Коннор посмотрел ему глаза.

– Быть живым – полный отстой. 

От искренности и совершенно детской обиды в голосе андроида, Гэвин громко хрюкнул, а потом и вовсе захохотал, пока от холодного воздуха не запершило в горле. Откашлявшись, Рид пихнул Коннора локтем и доверительно сообщил:

– Поздравляю, Пиноккио. У людей это называется переходным возрастом.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 18:34_

На человека поглядывали с недоверием, опасением и угрозой, но выставленный напоказ значок и доброжелательная рожа Коннора оказывали на девиантов поистине чудотворное влияние. Гэвин, как и обещал, не рыпался. С лишними вопросами и комментариями не лез, и был таким тихим, что удивлялся сам себе. Коннор, судя по постоянным настороженным взглядам, уверился, что его напарника похитили и подменили инопланетяне.

Внутри домик «Новой Надежды» выглядел милым, просторным и совершенно нежилым. Андроиды тенями двигались вдоль стен, предпочитая живому общению эту их телепатическую связь. Кто-то делал вид, что читает книгу, кто-то залипал в телевизор, переключая каналы движением ресниц. Гэвину казалось, что он попал в постановку провинциального театра. Актеры вроде и знают, что им делать, да вот актёрского мастерства ни одному не завезли. 

Вслух разговаривали только Коннор и глава общины, представившийся Виктором. Девиант всеми силами пытался изобразить дружелюбие, но напряжение буквально висело в воздухе. 

На вопрос о местных дилерах Виктор недоуменно и весьма правдоподобно округлил глаза: андроидам не нужны наркотики, с чего бы им знать о местах и людях, у которых можно достать красный лёд. Про пропавших иерихонцев он, якобы, тоже не слышал – ещё и выразил свои искренние соболезнования, скотина. 

Плотина терпения начала тихо рушиться, когда девиант мягко отказался от предложения Коннора устроить прямой обмен информацией и попросил детективов удалиться. 

– Мы узнали потрясающее нихуя. 

Гэвин прислонился к автомобилю и, несмотря на начавшийся снегопад, закурил. Нестерпимо хотелось влезть в душ и отмыться от пыльной и больной атмосферы «Новой Надежды». Словно в психушке побывал, только что в воздухе не пахло хлоркой и лекарствами. 

Коннор неожиданно моргнул и схватил Гэвина за руку: тот едва сдержал рефлекторное желание вмазать жестянке в симпатичное личико.

– У меня есть адрес.

– Чт…

– Вы были правы, детектив. «Новая Надежда» похищает иерихонцев для производства красного льда. 

– Но...

Только сейчас Гэвин заметил прячущуюся за углом Трэйси – ту самую, что незадолго до их визита забежала в дом. Коннор, поймав вопросительный взгляд Гэвина, утвердительно кивнул. 

– И почему она решила сдать своих дружков?

– Это так важно? 

Гэвин хотел сказать, что если они не хотят загнать самих себя в ловушку, то узнать мотивы девчонки – едва ли не первостепенная задача, но Коннор светился таким болезненным воодушевлением, что Рид сдался.

– Хрен с тобой. Куда ехать?

***

_30 декабря, 2038. Чёрт его на самом деле знает, сколько времени. Не у Коннора же спрашивать._

Через пару минут Гэвин заставил себя отлипнуть от андроида. Коннора пришлось несколько раз хорошенько стукнуть, чтоб разжал руки. 

За первые полчаса в морозилке Рид успел изучить каждый её угол и даже побился в стены, надеясь, что кто-нибудь менее пластиковый и более кожаный попробует узнать, что происходит. 

Никто не услышал или решил не лезть ни в свое дело. После того, как из-под потолка прицельно выстрелила струя охлаждающей жидкости, Гэвин прекратил пинать стены. У него ещё оставалась надежда на спасение, и угробить себя до прихода подмоги не хотелось.

Так что сейчас мужчина хотел просто размять ноги.

– Вы ни разу не сказали: «Я же говорил».

Гэвин оглянулся. Коннор подтянул колени к себе и весь сжался, словно на самом деле чувствовал холод. Может, и чувствовал, хрен знает, как устроены сенсоры андроидов.

– Тебе станет легче, если скажу? 

Коннор промолчал, а Гэвин хрипло выругался сквозь зубы. Вот только нянькой-психологом для девианта-подростка он ещё ни разу не был. 

– Слушай, говорю один раз, а потом, когда мы выберемся, буду всячески отрицать. – Коннор поднял голову – красный диод чуть дрогнул в темноте. – Кончай ебать себе мозг. Сложно найти полицейского, который хоть раз не купился на чьё-нибудь симпатичное личико. Уж кто тут облажался, так это я. Послушал двух андроидов… 

Признать собственный прокол оказалось на удивление просто. От холода вновь начинало потряхивать, и Гэвин уже собирался вернуться обратно к Коннору под бок, когда алый огонёк диода пару раз мигнул и впервые с момента заточения окрасился в жёлтый.

– Спасибо. Я понял вашу мысль, детектив, – в голосе андроида слышалась слабая улыбка. – И сохранил её во внутреннем хранилище данных. Если в дальнейшем вы решите отрицать свои слова, у меня будут неопровержимые доказательства. 

Гэвину показалось, что он ослышался. Коннор заметно расслабился и невинно отвёл правую руку в сторону, словно приглашая Рида вернуться в свои объятия. Хотя почему «словно». 

Вместе с облачком пара Гэвин выдохнул обречённое:

– Ну пиздец теперь.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 20:58_

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил мнение Гэвина, он бы сказал: «Ежу, блять, понятно, что это ловушка». Но Гэвина никто не спрашивал.

– Ежу, блять, понятно, что это ловушка. 

Как и ожидалось, Коннор проигнорировал ценное высказывание своего напарника. 

Нужно было вызывать подкрепление. Инстинкты вопили, что с каждым шагом по узкому проходу между промышленных складов они с Коннором всё глубже вбиваются в глубокую и беспросветную задницу, вылезать из которой придется с помощью хирургов и спецназа, но Гэвин почему-то медлил. 

«Почему-то», ха. Почестями за лично накрытый девиантский наркобизнес он делиться не хотел, вот почему. 

Коннор беззвучно ступал по припорошенной земле – только плащ шелестел от каждого движения. В руках он сжимал пистолет, и наличие оружия у андроида стало для Гэвина неприятным сюрпризом. Сам Рид держался позади, готовясь, если что, прикрывать напарнику спину. Кому рассказать – не поверят. 

Трэйси удалённо смогла передать Коннору минимум информации – номер склада и невнятное послание: «вы пришли по адресу». За их поспешным отъездом наблюдал Виктор, чей силуэт сложно было не заметить на фоне незаштореного окна – ещё один пинок в сторону попыток пластиковых вёдер подражать людям: вот такие мелкие детали их и выдавали в итоге. Гэвин тогда с трудом удержался от желания показать вместо прощания средний палец. Вся история с красным льдом плохо пахла, но от «Новой Надежды» несло гнилью совсем уж за версту.

Неожиданно Коннор остановился, и Гэвин едва не влетел ему в спину.

Номер на складе написали крупно и ярко – то ли для слепых, то ли для тупых. Впрочем, среди других безликих коробок он ничем не выделялся, а что еще нужно для тайной андроидской нарко-лаборатории. 

– Что видит твой рентгеновский взор, Леголас?

– Стену. 

– Никакой от тебя пользы.

– От вас тоже, но я же не жалуюсь, – Коннор «завис», будто бы прислушиваясь, а потом скорчил свою самую невинную мордаху, вскинул брови и взволнованно проговорил: – Мне кажется, или внутри склада кто-то кричит: «На помощь!»? 

Гэвин фыркнул, наблюдая, как андроид освобождает ладонь от скина и осторожно касается электронного замка на двери. Вот ведь засранец. Наверняка, если в участке спросят, ещё и необходимые записи предоставит, где кто-нибудь действительно кричит. И никакого ордера не надо. 

От морозного воздуха предательски пощипывали уши и кончик носа, дыхание вырывалось из лёгких сероватыми облачками пара. Рид, не успевший с внезапно свалившимся расследованием пообедать, отчётливо услышал, как заурчало в животе.

– Когда закроем это дело, с тебя ужин, жестянка. 

Замок пискнул. Коннор повернул голову и скептически приподнял бровь.

– При всём уважении, я бы предпочёл избежать неуставных отношений, детектив Рид. 

Прежде чем Гэвин сообразил, что имелось в виду, дверь распахнулась. Коннор вильнул вправо, уходя с простреливаемого пространства, и Рид по инерции повторил его манёвр. 

Склад встретил их тишиной и темнотой – луч фонарика скользнул, выхватывая несколько стеллажей с аккуратно расставленными на них вёдрами, банками, ящиками и инструментами непонятного назначения. Непонятного для Гэвина, а вот Коннору – судя по резко изменившемуся выражению лица и истерически замигавшему диоду, – их назначение было более чем известно. 

– Там кто-то есть?

К счастью, Коннор умел читать по губам. К несчастью, рентгеновского зрения ему в Киберлайф на самом деле не завезли – на вопрос он неопределенно пожал плечами и, ловким движением натянув шапку, скрывающую диод, скользнул в темноту. Гэвину оставалось только выругаться и осторожно отправиться следом. 

В плотных герметичных банках обнаружился тириум, в ящиках – запчасти и биокомпоненты. По спине Гэвина пробежал неприятный холодок. Если выяснится, что они без ордера ввалились на мирный склад, который «Новая Надежда» использует в качестве хранилища, звание сержанта и уж тем более лейтенанта ему в ближайшие пару лет будет только сниться. Во время особо скучных смен в патруле, потому что детектива у него после такого тоже отберут. Никакие поддельные записи Коннора не помогут. 

– Детектив.

От тихого голоса прямо над ухом Гэвин шарахнулся и влетел спиной в опасно покачнувшийся стеллаж. Лучик фонаря в лицо не заставил Коннора даже поморщиться.

– Ты охуел подкрадываться! 

– Идите за мной.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Гэвина напрячься. Коннор двинулся вглубь склада. Медленно и скованно, словно… робот. 

У Гэвина отчетливо засосало под ложечкой. Он не сдержался, резко обернулся, прочерчивая лучом косую линию по стеллажам. Никакого движения, только слабый ветер заносил в открытый дверной проём хлопья снега.

– Сюда. 

Через несколько шагов фонарик выхватил из темноты дверь промышленного холодильника – Гэвин насмотрелся на такие, когда пару лет назад вёл дело одного ебанутого маньяка, морозящего своих жертв среди туш коров. Зачем эта хреновина нужна андроидам, он задуматься не успел, потому что увидел то, что хотел показать ему Коннор. 

К стандартному фабричному стенду, на каких собирали, ремонтировали и разбирали андроидов, было прикручено белое тело без скина. В большую цистерну через обычный больничный катетер медленно сцеживался тириум. Ещё несколько обнаженных тел – Гэвин даже не пытался определить их модели, – сидели, прислоненные к стене. Диоды не горели. 

– А вот теперь можно вызывать подкрепление. 

Коннор дёргано кивнул.

– Склад экранирован. Чтобы отправить сообщение в участок, мне необходимо выйти на улицу.

– Давай, а я пока тут осмотрюсь. 

Гэвин заметил, как предупреждающе округлились глаза Коннора. В следующий миг его за шею схватили ледяные пальцы, и мир на мгновение померк.

***

_30 декабря, 2038_

– Детектив Рид! Гэвин! 

Сначала пощечину он даже не почувствовал, зато потом боль прошлась по коже, словно плетью. Гэвин взвыл, выныривая из почти поглотившего его сна. Звёздочки перед глазами превратились в стремительные молнии, в голове стоял лёгкий звон. 

– Вам нельзя спать, Гэвин.

– Да не сплю я, истеричка!

Андроид моргнул, но руки от лица Гэвина не убрал. Тот бы и возмутился, но ладони Коннора были потрясающе теплыми. И сам Коннор был словно маленькое ебучее солнышко. 

«Пусть только попробует кому-нибудь рассказать», – подумал Рид, блаженно жмурясь. У него солнечный удар, ему можно.

Щека обидно болела, зато спать совершенно точно расхотелось. 

– Твои вопли только на будильник ставить, – пробурчал он, не открывая глаз. – Ты и мёртвого поднимешь.

Попытку Коннора убрать руки от его лица и шеи, Гэвин пресёк и не поверил своим ушам, когда андроид тихо выругался. Грудь Коннора тихонько загудела и – Рид почувствовал свободной рукой, – начала стремительно нагреваться. 

– Эй, ты что творишь? Прекрати немедленно!

Коннор упрямо поджал губы, сквозь его дурацкий свитер пробивалось слабое голубоватое свечение тириумного насоса.

– Береги энергию, придурок! 

– У меня её больше, чем у вас, детектив. 

– Больше, пока ты не начал её разбазаривать! Ты хоть не отрубишься? 

Коннор ответил не сразу. 

– Подобная нагрузка на системы обеспечит бесперебойную деятельность биокомпонентов в течение двух часов и семнадцати минут.

Гэвин уставился на светящегося голубым оленя (на свитере Коннора) и глухо выдохнул:

– Дерьмо.

***

_29 декабря, 2038. 21:13_

– Полиция Детройта! – успел проорать Рид, прежде чем Коннор мощным тычком оттолкнул его с линии огня. 

По стене над головой тут же чирикнуло несколько пуль, яркие искры на мгновение осветили склад. 

– Врубай свет!

– Я не могу подключиться к системе управления складом. Фаервол блокирует мои программы. Нужен прямой контакт с панелью управления.

Что ж, чутьё Гэвина не подвело. Это действительно была ловушка. Кто бы сомневался.

Ухо, мимо которого минутой ранее пролетела пуля, протяжно звенело; полностью лишённый зрения и частично – слуха, Гэвин мог только вслепую палить на вспышки выстрелов и молиться, чтобы в лоб не прилетело рикошетом. Андроиду, что попыталась нежно свернуть ему шею, впрочем, в лоб уже прилетело. Коннор редко промахивался.

На коже всё ещё чувствовалось касание ледяных ладоней, по позвоночнику от одного воспоминания пробежал табун мурашек.

Стрелять в темноту означало тратить пули вхолостую. Даже Коннор предпочел временно затаиться. Гэвин ощущал его присутствие рядом, но не слышал ни шороха. Девианты, судя по всему, тоже беззвучно замерли на позициях, и только дыхание человека разносилось по всему складу.

Подкрепление бы сейчас очень пригодилось.

Они поджидали их с самого начала. Девчонка, распятая на ремонтной стойке, только притворялась невинной жертвой. Едва она напрыгнула на Гэвина, тяжёлая дверь промышленного холодильника отлетела в сторону, и оттуда выскочили, словно черти из табакерки, три или четыре девианта. 

Во время одной из вспышек от выстрелов, Гэвину показалось, что он узнал модели стандартных андроидов-полицейских. Рождённый ползать летать не может, а железяки, созданные для ловли преступников, переметнуться на другую сторону закона смогли более чем успешно. 

Сдержать нервный смешок не удалось. 

Ситуация выходила патовая.

Гэвин напрочь потерял ориентацию в пространстве и слабо представлял, какой из двух едва заметно светящихся проёмов выход, а какой – ебучая морозильная камера.

– Нужно двигать на улицу, Робокоп.

– Ценное замечание, детектив. 

– Ну так двигай, блять, раз ценное!

Несколько пуль тут же забарабанили по хрупкому укрытию, и Гэвин от души покрыл девиантов матом. Коннор рядом зашевелился, снова застыл и наконец зашагал вперёд.

Откуда появился девиант, Гэвин не понял. Двигался он совершенно бесшумно и в болевой захват поймал с пугающим профессионализмом. Гэвин коротко заорал, пнул нападающего в живот – адроиду на это было предсказуемо поебать, – и на адреналине, не иначе, ухитрился перекинуть пластиковую тушу через плечо. 

Выстрел прогремел в полуметре от его ноги. Во вспышке Гэвин успел разглядеть силуэт Коннора и ещё две темные фигуры, подкрадывающиеся с разных сторон склада, а потом его схватили за запястье и потащили в сторону слабо светящегося в темноте проёма. 

Ещё несколько пуль просвистели в опасной близости. Гэвин сшиб пару стеллажей случайно, ещё три уронил на пути преследователей уже специально.

Едва они с Коннором вывалились на мороз, он выхватил пистолет и с удовольствием разрядил половину обоймы прямо в появившегося на пороге андроида. Девиант отшатнулся, падая на колени, словно в замедленной съёмке.

Дверь с оглушительным лязгом закрылась.

Гэвин расхохотался. Пластиковые ублюдки просто не знали, с кем связались. Теперь дело за малым: вызвать подкрепление, оцепить гадюшник со всех сторон, выкурить андроидов и – бэнг! – синие нашивки у него на парадной форме. 

Взмахнув пистолетом, Гэвин показал двери средний палец, и тут до него дошло. 

Он медленно огляделся, пока не наткнулся взглядом на застывшего в своей нелепой шапке и плаще Коннора. К звону в ушах после перестрелки добавилось отчётливое гудение генератора.

– Жестянка, – проникновенно проговорил Гэвин. – Это нихуя не улица.

***

_30 декабря, 2038. Какая уже разница._

– Ты жужжишь.

– Детектив?

– Это раздражает.

– Я раздражаю вас независимо от того, жужжу или нет. 

– Обычно ты раздражаешь меня на троечку. Но сейчас это твердые тринадцать.

Коннор по-собачьи склонил голову к плечу.

– Тринадцать из двадцати?

– Из десяти. 

Дальше разговор не клеился. Гэвин пару раз подавал голос, пытался язвить и даже пихал Коннора в бок, но андроид сидел, уставившись пустым взглядом в темноту, и упорно молчал. То ли обиделся, то ли экономил энергию. Главное, мигал своей идиотской лампочкой и продолжал тихонько гудеть, вырабатывая тепло. А за молчание Гэвин ему вставит, когда они выберутся.

Если выберутся.

***

_30 декабря, 2038. 2:47_

– Два долбоёба, – громыхал Хэнк, расхаживая взад-вперёд перед машиной скорой помощи. – Благодарите бога – Господа, чтоб его, Иисуса Христа или rA9, кому кто больше нравится, – что одному из вас в задницу вшит GPS-трекер! 

У Гэвина, по самую макушку укутанного в одеяло, даже не было сил огрызаться. Он спиной опирался на плечо Коннора, которому, едва их вытащили из морозильника, воткнули в руку капельницу с тириумом, и наслаждался долгожданным теплом. Андроид ничуть не возражал: сидел, нахохлившись, словно воробей, и смиренно внимал разглагольствованиям Хэнка. Только наклонился и подвинул руку, чтоб Гэвину было удобнее.

Наркоты из склада выгребли достаточно, чтобы засадить всю шайку-лейку «Новой Надежды» далеко и надолго. На андроидов, правда, человеческие законы распространялись пока что с ограничениями, но Гэвин не сомневался: они с Коннором что-нибудь придумают.

Если только Андерсон прекратит наконец орать.

– Я думал, ты задался целью меня подлечить, а не свести в могилу раньше времени!

Краем глаза Гэвин наблюдал, как ребята Аллена запихивают полдюжины андроидов в полицейский грузовик. Вот Виктора, который решил лично понаблюдать, как детективы медленно превращаются в сосулек, и явился к складу с половиной своих последователей, приложили головой о стенку автомобиля, и Гэвин не сдержал довольного фырканья.

– Мне за это дело дадут капитана, – Андерсон тут же переключился на новую жертву. – А тебе, Рид, за него же – пиздюлей! 

– Завались, Хэнк, – буркнул Гэвин, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь лбом и носом в плечо Коннора. 

– Спасибо, Хэнк, – по голосу было слышно, что андроид улыбается. Вмазать бы ему за это. Когда-нибудь потом. – Ты прав, мы поступили неразумно. Прости, что заставили волноваться.

– Волновался я только за тебя, дурья башка, – Андерсон всё ещё ворчал, но уже гораздо мягче. Коннор на него действовал, как игрушка-антистресс. – Переходный возраст в жопе заиграл? С дурной компанией связался?

– Это я-то «дурная компания»? – искренне изумился Гэвин. Хэнк отмахнулся от него, словно от назойливой мухи. 

В груди начало закипать раздражение. Старый алкаш зарывался. Гэвин устал, как собака, и хотел только выпить горячего какао и завалиться спать, но если Андерсон хоть ещё одно слово скажет...

Его ладонь сжала тёплая рука. Гэвин заторможено моргнул. 

Хэнк отвлекся на подошедшего Аллена и воодушевленно принялся выносить мозг ему, а там у кого-то из них зазвонил мобильник, и к разговору, судя по всему, подключился Фаулер. Хорошую же они с Коннором бучу подняли. 

Сам Коннор безмятежно улыбался, глядя прямо перед собой. Диод горел спокойным голубым, а ладони у андроида были до одури тёплыми.

– Я тебе руку-то сломаю, жестянка.

Коннор опустил взгляд и хитро усмехнулся:

– У меня всё ещё есть компромат на вас, детектив. Где вы признаёте, что купились на моё симпатичное личико.

Гэвин открыл рот. Хватанул воздуха. Закрыл рот. 

– Одним ужином теперь точно не отделаешься.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к «Бегущему по лезвию». Так звали девушку-андроида, с которой в итоге замутил Декард.


End file.
